Cross Breed
by TJ Rice
Summary: Ranma x Gold Digger xover pairings pending
1. Prolog

**Cross Breed**

Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma ½ or Gold Digger.

A mother ran with all her might. The baby tucked under the mother's arm was what they were after. They were a mob of closed minded were-tigers. The father was dead for protecting the family from their pursuers. A brave were-lion by the name of Demore.

Nodoka, the mothers name, was a were-tiger. She was running from her people because of her marriage to Demore. So she ran with all her might from her people looking for a place to hide from them. The young were-liger slept soundly through it all. When Nodoka reached a a clearing she stopped to listen. Hearing nothing she became worried. That was when a twig snapped. She tried to run but was too late. A net came at her and she used her body to protect the child.

The were-lions had thought it was stupid for a were-tiger to come close to their territory but captured her all the same. They threw her and the child into a holding cell. The baby finally awoke to the joisting around and began to cry. As the mother tried to calm the new born down, their captors noticed the child was not a were-tiger.

"Whose child is that, woman?" the were-lion asked forcefully.

"He is mine and another of this clan's," Nodoka spat at the were-lion.

"Oh, and does this man have a name?" asked the amused were-lion, thinking that were no were-lions that would touch a were-tiger. Except maybe to kill them.

"His name was Demore of the Fang clan," Nodoka said much more calmly thinking of her husband.

The were-lion's eyes widen in shock. 'If what she's saying is true then then child is...' His thoughts were cut off as something clicked in his head.

"Wait what do you mean 'was'?" he asked hoping it wasn't what he thought it meant.

"When I was in labor we went to a small cave next to the mountains. It was there that this child was brought into this world," she smiled a bit at that but had tears in her eyes for what came next. "We decided to show my clan and family first thinking that they'd be thrilled. As we neared the village, they spotted Demore. I tried to calm them down by showing them the child but it increased them blood lust. They said kill them all. Demore heard this and told me to run. All I heard sounds of battle and then sounds of pursuit. Then you found me."

"So Demore of the Fang clan is dead?" asked the subdued were-lion. The story was incredible. To have a child then having to run from your own friends and family.

He caught a barely audible "Yes," before she broke down into choking sobs clutching the child to her chest. She heard the door being unlocked and looked up to find the were-lion coming in. thinking he was going to try to kill them she prepared for the worst.

"Come," he said. "We need to see the Elders about this."

Still not trusting the were-lion she followed as far back as she dared. They walked through the village she met with only hostile glares every where. Finally they approached the middle of the where the Elders of the were-lion clan preside. The male were-lion told her to wait here for a minute while he announces what is going on. After about two or three minutes he returns.

"The Elders will see you now." he tells Nodoka.

She nods to the were-lion as she enters. The child in her arms begins to stir. She uncovers him to look at him. The first thing noticed is a pair of bright blue eyes flecked with gray. The child, or cub as it is now, is lightly covered in dark brown hair with black stripes though one needed to look closely to see the stripes.

The child yawns so wide that it is no question what blood runs through his veins. Nodoka smiles at this. It was one of the many quirks she loved about her husband. She then frowned thinking of what was coming.

'If they dare try to hurt my son then I will take down as many as I can.' She thought fiercely. When she finally came to the chamber, she stood in front of five very regal looking were-lions. The first to the far left was average looking were-lion, seven foot nine inches tall, bulging muscles. The only notable thing is the scar on his right fore arm.

The second one next to the first had darker fur, bigger muscles, more scars than the first, and stood at eight foot even. The one to the far right was the only female. She had scars here and there but not as bad as the second. Her fur was the a dark brown almost looking red and stood at seven foot three inches. This were-lioness didn't have the bulging muscles but they were still there.

The one sitting to the right of the were-lioness was the only one glaring. He had dark almost black fur. His muscles were only a little bigger than the seconds. He was the tallest member there at eight foot seven inches. When she looked at him she could tell that if it were up to him she and the baby would be dead in an instant. The final one sitting in the middle of them all as also the oldest and most respected were-lion in the village. Old age didn't look like it slowed him down at all. He was the biggest one in muscle mass and stood at a good eight foot five inches. When Nodoka looked up at him she felt as if she were looking at her long dead grandfather.

"Well now," started the were-lioness. "The guard said a were-tiger needed to see us about the Fang clan." She said all this gently to ease the mothers worries.

"Y-yes," Nodoka cursed mental for showing fear. "Almost two years a go I met and fell in love with Demore of the Fang clan. I was injured and he saw this. Demore picked me up and ran to the nearest cave for protection against the rain." Her eyes become filled with tears at this point. "He tended to my wounds and gave me nourishment. In that time we fell in love and and slept with each other." She bows her head to let the tears fall.

"Nonsense!" roars(ironic, no?) the darker furred were-lion. "My brother would never have fallen in love with a were-tiger! I demand she be executed at once along with the abomination of a child."

"Calm yourself Shishikiba," announced the eldest of the Elders. "This woman is losing her husband just as much you are losing your brother. Oh," he said as though remembering something, "We must introduce ourselves first before hand." He chuckled as did several others. "My name is Kedakaineko, the one to my left as you have heard is Shishikiba," he continued to glare at her, "the one to my right is Tsurugi," he nodded to her but nothing else could be made out of his facial features, "the female of the group is Koibito," she smiled at Nodoka sincerely, " and last but certainly not least Shuryoku, my son." The last were-lion nodded to her but she could see he was uniquely curious about her or her child.

"My name is Nodoka and I am a were-tiger with no place or family to call my own," that's when the child awoke once again with a loud, wide yawn. "And this is..." she thought for a minute about a name and chose one to the child away from her clan. "Ranma, my and Demore's son."

AN: Well there's the first of who knows how many. This is my first fic so please be nice. Flames welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

**Cross Breed**

Disclaimer: Ranma and GD ain't mine but any characters ya don't recognize are mine. If this is yer first time readin' Ranma/GD fic then go read someone else's so I don't have to explain everythin'.

Author's Rant: Hey thanks for the support. This is my first story but others are still floating around in my head. I'd like to thank Ss4Link for his help getting' all this set-up with me so I could bring you all this glorious fanfiction. Check out some of Link's fics they're pretty good even if he himself doesn't like them. Well, on with what you've all been waiting for!

"Well now Nodoka," Said Kedakaineko. "We are here to discuss the future of you and your child." Nodoka tightened her hold on Ranma. Kedakaineko saw this and smiled assuredly. "Do not worry we," He cast a glare over to Shishikiba. "will not harm you or Ranma."

"What we want to know is what you are planning to do first and hopefully we can help." Said Koibito.

Nodoka looked at the were-lioness and asked, "Why? Why would you help me? We, the were-tigers and the were-lions, have been at each others throats for years. Why help me all of a sudden?" She kept looking from one Elder to the next. The Elders looked from one another except Shishikiba who was still glaring at her.

"Nodoka," started Shuryoku looking for a light way to explain. "Demore was a very important person here in the village. He was loved by many and hated only outside the village. He was an Elder as well." Nodoka looked shocked at this. Shuryoku saw this and chuckled. "I take it he never mentioned it?" Nodoka nodded still a little shocked that her husband was a village Elder. "He was not just an Elder either." Nodoka looked at him curiously at this. "He was voted to be the next High Elder by the entire village. Now you see why we have such concern for you and your child."

Nodoka kept looking around the room. She was confused one that she wasn't to be executed, two they listened to her story, and three that they were going to help her. What really got her confused was that her husband was one of the most highly respected people in his village.

"Nodoka," She snapped out of her stupor at this. "What you decide to do is your decision but we would like to help more for, I'm sorry to say, the child's safety more than anything." Koibito said ashamedly. Nodoka thought about that for a minute. If Demore was the highest respected were-lion here it would make sense to protect his son.

Nodoka sighs tiredly. "I can understand why you would protect Demore's son but I wish to protect Ranma more than you can understand. When I started running I didn't think of where I was running at the time. Thus I am here." They shared a chuckle at that except Shishikiba who was still glaring at her and Ranma. After they had calmed down a bit she continued. "I do have some friends at the Retreat I could stay with for a while then escape to the Earth Realm for a few years to let it cool down."

Each of the Elders thought about her plan of action. Even Shishikiba was thinking on it. Eventually they all came to a decision.

"Good plan," Shishikiba said surprising everyone including Kedakaineko. "This type of banishment is perfect. She leaves and none of us have to deal with this problem." He smirked evilly at this.

Koibito glared at him for that remark. "This is not punishment. This is a plan to protect YOUR nephew." She hissed at him.

"Actually," Shuryoku started. "If we make it look like a banishment then the were-tigers will think they don't have to do anything." He finished looking thoughtful.

"Hmm," Gaining the attention of everyone Tsurugi. "Not a bad plan. If we set her up with funds I'm sure Ranma will grow to be a fine were-lion." If he was satisfied with this his face never showed it.

"He is not a were-lion," Nodoka said. This earned her a growl from Shishikiba and she growled right back shifting to hybrid finally. She grew to an impressive seven foot ten inches. "Ranma is not even a were-tiger. Take a look." She growled at him uncovering the child. She revealed him to them in all his were-liger glory. The others looked very curious about this development.

"My he'll make any woman he marries happy," Koibito said teasingly which brought a smile to everyones face as well as Shishikiba's and Tsurugi's. Since Ranma didn't know what was going on he continued to look around and smile the best a cub could smile. Nodoka smiled at this but blushed for Ranma.

"But what she said is true," Stated Kedakaineko. They got back on topic at this. "The child is of both heritages. Hmm... I guess you would call him a were-liger. A combination of lion and tiger. This is a rather rare happening. Most are born sterile." He smiles at the next part he's about to tell. "If you had been male and Demore female Ranma would have been a were-tigion." Nodoka looked a little green which was impressive considering her fur.

Kedakaineko started to laugh at this. It continued for a while even after Nodoka's face returned to normal. "I apologize for that but I think we all needed a laugh though I think I'm the only one that got it." He chuckled a little more. The others just rolled their eyes.

"So we've seen Ranma is a were-liger and still must be protected," Tsurugi said trying to get back to the subject at hand. "As such both of them shall stay in the village for two weeks. That is the normal time to go through a banishment trial. During this time you will need to stay indoors in case of spies looking for you. You will be escorted here each day as well to keep up appearances for a trial. You will be staying with Koibito since she is the only female Elder. Is this all understood?" He said with a business face.

"Yes and thank you," Nodoka said with tears in her eyes. "thank you all so very much for this kindness. I don't think I could ever repay what you've done for Ranma and I." At this she was on her hands and knees before them.

It was a only a few seconds of this when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Koibito kneeling beside her. She had a smile on her face of that of a mother looking at a child that is trying to apologize for something s/he had nothing to do with.

"Come," Koibito said lovingly. "I think Ranma might like something to eat." Ranma smiled at this lady. In his mind she reminded him of his of his mother. She also said something his mother said right before he got something to fill the empty feeling in his tummy.

"That would be delight...ful." She finished just before she she fainted. Koibito caught her and the baby before the hit the ground. Ranma looked worried and was about to cry.

"Shhh... Don't worry child. Your mother is only resting." Ranma seemed to calm down at this even if he didn't understand her. He could see the kindness in her eyes and decided that what his mother was doing was a a good idea. Soon after Nodoka had fainted Ranma fell asleep in Koibito's arms.

"You all realize this could destroy us don't you?" Shishikiba said looking at the child.

Kedakaineko sighed. "Yes we are all well aware of the danger we are putting ourselves in but," He also looked at the child. "I think we made the right choice. Ranma will grow and learn about us and his other heritage on his own and will make his own decisions about both. All we could have done was give him the chance to decide on his own." With that he left to go home as did all of the other Elders.

"Cousin," Koibito said. Shishikiba looked at her. "Give the boy a chance." And then she too left leaving Shishikiba alone to his thoughts.

AN: Well here's Ch. 1. Like it Flame it it's yer decision.


	3. Chapter 2

**Cross Breed**

Disclaimer: I ain't ownin' dis. Well maybe da plot but da characters are Takahashi's an' Perry's, Mon.

Author's Rant: Hello! I just wanted to thank everyone that gave suggestions on this. I'm starting a poll on who Ranma should be paired with: Brittany, Brinna, Gina, Shelia, or any combination of them. Think he should be paired with someone else then say so. Well on with what ya came for!

When Nodoka awoke, she noticed it was on a comfortable bed snuggled beneath the blankets. She started to go back to sleep when she heard a baby cry. Remembering Ranma she flung the covers off of her to see to her child. Since she didn't know the lay out of the house she was lost for a minute or so but she had mother instincts kicking in. That and the fact that Ranma was making a lot of noise so they were easy to find.

When she got to where Koibito and Ranma were she noticed a few things that would make a child cry: a big scary were-lion trying to make a child laugh by making funny faces. Ranma was in a crib and looking up at the big were-lion as Koibito was sitting on a couch trying not to throw something at the were-lion making the faces. Koibito looked as though she just got up. She was in hybrid and her fur not covered by a robe was sticking up here and there.

Nodoka then took a good look at the were-lion. He was eight foot two inches, light brown almost golden fur, a thick mane the almost touched his butt in the back, large muscles that were hereditary for were-lions, and scars here and there. She moved closer to her child and he looked up and she saw two glowing emeralds it seemed like.

"Ahh," the were-lion said startling her out of her thoughts. "You must be the were-tiger that they're 'banishing'. Well my name's Tenshin, I'm Koibito's husband." He bowed to her as one would an equal. This surprised Nodoka thinking that no other were-lion would respect her here. Tenshin saw this and told her. "My wife told me about you. Plus I'm not all that stuck up as much as some of us in the village."

"And he knows if he tries that high and mighty attitude he'll get a frying pan or two upside the head and the sleeps on the couch for a week," Added Koibito with a smile on her face. As soon as Tenshin was out of his face, Ranma quit crying. It was then that she remembered what woke her up. She rushed to the crib nearly pushing Tenshin over. When she looked into the crib she saw the Ranma was as happy as can be looking around him once again in wonder.

"Huh," grunted Tenshin. "Kid doesn't like funny faces, does he?" He said this looking over Nodoka's shoulder. She turned to look at him and noticed the he had two scars over one eye, and quite a number of them all around him face. She could almost imagine why Ranma would be scared of him with the stretching of those scars it probably would look scary to a child.

It right about then that she noticed her surroundings. Being unconscious did not give her the chance to see where she was the night before. What she saw surprised her once again. For an Elder she was expecting everything to look expensive and big. Instead she saw that everything was about average for what would be in a living room: couch, coffee table, desk, a few end tables, and a few more chairs for company. Everything was nice looking but it was not the elegant look she was expecting. The couple saw the look in her eye and clarified.

"What expecting more?" Tenshin asked with a smile on his face and humor and a chuckle in his voice. Nodoka nodded at that still looking around like Ranma, in wonder.

"We do not wish to live that way," answered Koibito. "We prefer things simple. We were a simple couple when we married, we were a simple couple when I became an Elder, we are a simple couple now." She explained as Tenshin came over and sat beside her. Before he could put an arm around her though she smacked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Exclaimed Tenshin holding the back of his head.

"For waking and scaring the child," Koibito said forcefully then snuggling up to him now that punishment was over with. Tenshin sighed but put his arm around her. 'Women' he internally groaned.

"Well now," started Tenshin looking at Nodoka. "How about something to eat?" Nodoka's stomach growled loudly at this announcing that Ranma got his appetite from his mother here. The couple share a laugh while Nodoka blushes. "I'll take that as a yes. Or maybe a hell yes." He jokes. "Well let me just try to whip something up for us." With that Koibito moves away so he can move and he gets up to go cook. As he gets up he turns and kisses his wife before going to the yard for the fire stove.

Nodoka saw when he kissed Koibito and thought of Demore. She grew depressed at the thought. It was just a few days ago that she ran her own people that wanted nothing more than her head and that of her child's. At that thought tears came to her eyes and she looked at Ranma. She looked into his eyes and saw only the purity that a child can have. Before she noticed the tears began running down her cheeks.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned tearful eyes to Koibito's golden brown ones. She saw the kindness there she only ever saw there in her own mother's eyes, eyes that last she saw wanted to kill her. It was then that she broke down and collapsed into the older woman's arms sobbing her heart and soul out. She cried for what she lost, what had happened, and what she thought might happen. But she also cried for what she had seen, witnessed, and experienced. Kindness from those that she thought would only scorn her more.

While Nodoka cried away her old life, Tenshin came back in and was about to ask what they wanted to eat but saw what was happening. He stood in the doorway and leaned on it merely watching what was going on. Finally after a few minutes Nodoka calmed down and only a few hiccups left. Tenshin noticed and decided that now was as good a time as any.

"Hey," He said getting the attention to him. "You said you were hungry, even if it was non-verbally, so what would you like to eat? We've got deer and antelope."

Nodoka thought about it for a few seconds. It was then that Ranma decided he was hungry and his stomach let loose a growl that rivaled Nodoka's a minutes ago. She smiled at that.

"I think Ranma might like something right now," Nodoka said with a motherly smile.

"Okay then tell him to make up his mind on what he wants," Joked Tenshin walking back to the kitchen. "You still didn't tell me what YOU wanted though!" He exclaimed from the kitchen.

"I'll have the deer, medium rare!" She yelled right back at him. She liked Tenshin. She hoped Ranma would grow up to be like him. 'And manly too' She thought.

"And you, Dear!" He said sticking his head back into the living room.

"I haven't had antelope in too long. Do you remember the way I like it?" Koibito asked licking her lips hungrily.

"Yeah," He deadpanned. "So spicy no one else will touch it let alone eat it." This got him a book caught up side the head. He went back to the kitchen with a smile on his face and a bump on his head.

"Well I guess while dinner being made I'll tell you what's in store for the day," Koibito said getting down to business.

"Do you mind if I ask something first?" Nodoka asked. Koibito shook her head mentioning for her to continue. "Well I noticed that Tenshin is making dinner," Nodoka mentioned. "And was wondering why he was the one doing so. I was always taught the it was the woman's job to cook, clean, etc."

Koibito nodded and smiled albeit sadly. "Normally that is the way it is done but with my Elder duties I have little time for anything else. Besides between you and me I'm a terrible cook." She added with a sly smirk.

"Yeah I'll say," Added Tenshin having caught the terrible cook part. "She once thought she'd give me the night off on her night off and sent me to the healer with food poisoning." Koibito blushed at that.

"Well you better feed Ranma and I'll tell you what's going on." Koibito said still with a faint blush remembering the way she said she was sorry to Tenshin all night. Nodoka nodded and picked Ranma up and started feeding him. "At noon I'll be escorting you to the Elder Hall. Then you'll have to sit through a boring hour of us talking politics." She rolled her eyes at that. "During this time Ranma will stay here with Tenshin. With me so far?" She continued at the other woman's nod. "After that you'll have to help around the house making it look like you are a slave to any spies that might be watching. At night the time is your's to do as you please. Any questions?" She asked.

"Will Ranma be safe with Tenshin?" Nodoka asked as she moved Ranma to give him more food. 'HE sure is hungry' She thought as her son continued to nurse.

"Of course," Answered the older woman. "Tenshin might not look it but he is one of the village guards."

"I heard that!" Exclaimed Tenshin peeved that he didn't at least look like a guard after nearly five years of guard duty. "Breakfast is almost ready by the way! Better tell Ranma to hurry with his decision!" He joked again.

"He already has," Nodoka said, finally putting Ranma over her shoulder trying to burp him. "And he ate before any of us-" "BURP!!!" "Have." She finished lamely thinking Ranma might of disturbed the neighbors with that one.

"Damn," Tenshin said from the doorway wide-eyed. "Kid's got a better burp than Shishikiba in a Pub." Ranma continued to look around as if releasing a burp that put to shame some were-lions in the village was nothing. He then got this shit-eating grin on his face.

Koibito saw the grin and started,"Well what are you so happy abou-" It was about this time the smell hit. She instantly backed away from Ranma. Nodoka held him at arms length and Tenshin went to the kitchen to get away to no avail as the smell lingered with him causing him to cover his nose to finish breakfast. That's right. Ranma made a poopy. And he still had the grin plastered on his face.

"Maybe he needs to changed before breakfast," Nodoka said as she tried to keep what little food she had in her stomach from making an encore presentation. With that she went and changed Ranma's diaper.

-------------------------

Afterwards she came out and they finally had some food and made small talk. Her talking about what she likes, what she does and them talking about what life in their village is like. Around noon they got ready to see the Elder for the first day. It went about how Koibito said but she tried to pay attention for Ranma's sake later in life. After that they went back to Koibito's home and Koibito had to look over some of the stuff the villagers wanted done to or around the village. Nodoka feed Ranma one more time when she arrived at the house and put him down for a nap.

After that was done she went in search of Tenshin. She searched the entire house but could not find him. She then heard a slight whistling noise. It was coming from the back yard. She went to investigate and found one thing she was looking for and another surprise. She had found Tenshin but what was surprising was he had a sword out practicing. He didn't seem to notice her presence so she sat down and watched him go through his forms.

When he finally started to cool down she started clapping bringing his attention to her. "Well," He said. "Enjoy the show?" With a big smile on his face

"Yes that was beautiful," She said then blushed when she realized that she had called a form of battle and looked down. That was until she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up to the older man.

"That is why they call it an Art," Explained Tenshin with a teacher kind of smile. "I can teach it to you if you'd like?"

"But what about the house chores?" She wanted to keep up the appearances but she also wanted to learn this 'Art'.

"Bah, they're already done. I like to get them done as fast as possible so I can practice." Tenshin dismissed with a wave of his hand. "So would you like to learn the sword?" He asked again looking almost eager.

Nodoka thought about it for a minute or so before answering. "Yes I would honored if you'd teach me to use the sword." Tenshin smiled and they got down to work. For about three hours they trained. Tenshin told her that he was to become the next sword master in the village so he decided it was best that he knew how to teach. When they were done they went back inside and started dinner. It was a stew of deer, vegetables, and spices that made Nodoka's eyes water at first but she got used to it. As it was simmering she went to check on Ranma. When he wasn't in his crib she became worried.

It was then she heard him start to cry. She rushed to the room she heard him in. She saw Koibito tending to a bump on his head and he was in beast form again. She came in looked to make sure Ranma was okay.

"He's fine," Said Koibito without even turning around. Nodoka started at this but took it in stride. "All he's got is a bump from where he fell." She handed Ranma back to Nodoka but still looked at him curiously.

"Where did he fall from?" Nodoka asked still worried about her only son.

"From a standing position," Koibito answered still gazing a the child.

"Y-you mean I missed his first step?" The younger woman asked afraid she had missed something in her child's life.

"What? No. No!" Koibito said breaking her gaze away from the twin pools of sapphire and steel. "All he did was grab the end of the bed and stand. Then he fell and shifted to beast right before you came in." 'Amazing.' She thought to herself. 'only a few days old and he's almost ready to stand. Maybe not walk but still...'

"Oh," was all she had to say relieved that she hadn't missed anything important missing the fact that Ranma was only about four days old and trying to stand unaided. "Well I'm going to feed Ranma and by the time he's done dinner should be ready." She told Koibito as she left the older woman to her thoughts.

-------------------------

It went on like this for ten days and nothing happened. But on the eleventh day something different happened.

It started like any other: get up, feed Ranma, train, eat, clean, see the Elders, come home, feed Ranma, put him down for nap, train some more with snacks for everyone, make dinner, feed Ranma, and go to bed. But something happened on the eleventh that changed the way everyone looked at the son of Demore of the Fang clan.

Nodoka and Koibito had just gone out to the Elders for the day and left Tenshin and Ranma alone in the house. 'Finally' thought the assassin. He was being paid a lot just to take out a kid so he got careless and did not scout ahead. It was when the women left and Tenshin went about the chores of the house that he made his move. Slipping in with more stealth than a were-panther, the assassin made his way through the house. What he did not notice so focused on getting to the child was Tenshin felt the chi in the house move towards deadly intent so he stopped what he was doing and started running for Ranma's room.

As the Assassin got to the room he looked around for any traps. Not seeing any, not that he looked very hard, he got a special needle out specifically for the killing of were-creatures. Silver. This type would be injected into the blood stream making it impossible to get out. In other words, the perfect killing tool for were-creatures. He just got the needle into the child when Tenshin smashed the door inwards. When he saw the assassin he was enraged. He then saw/felt the assassin have in his hand. Then the Assassin snapped out of it and injected the silver into Ranma. Ranma was crying and screaming through all of this.

Tenshin paled at the needle going from full to empty in under a second. Then he's filled with rage for the death of the child. All around the village could hear the roar the were-lions are famous for. However Koibito recognized that particular roar as her husbands. She was still in the Elder meeting but stood anyway. All eyes were on her and she said nothing but nodded at Nodoka. Her eyes went wide then, as one they moved to the entrance running for home. The other Elders heard the roar and saw Koibito leave and followed.

When they arrived they were just in time to see the front door burst with a strange man in a mask coming through it. This man many cuts and bruises on him and a scared look in his eyes. Following him was Tenshin with a look that would kill. It was what he was planning to do. That was when the Elders went into action. Shishikiba and Tsurugi went to hold down Tenshin, Kedakaineko and Shuryoku went to get the masked man, while Nodoka and Koibito stayed where they were to stay out of the way.

"Murderer!" Shouts Tenshin while being restrained against the two Elders. "Damn you to the deepest hells! You killed him! You killed an innocent child!" Nodoka pales at this and faints. Koibito runs past everything that's going on and into the house.

It was when she got to the hallway of the house that she heard something she should not have heard. A baby crying. She rushes to the room and finds Ranma in his crib crying. She then takes notice of the silver needle and pales. She grabs Ranma and launches herself and him through the window. She lands on her feet as Shuryoku wakes Nodoka up. Tenshin was released by the Elders but still glared at the masked man. Kedakaineko stands beside the masked man making sure he does not leave. When she lands all eyes are on her and Ranma.

She only mutters 'healer' as she runs towards the nearest healer's clinic. Nodoka is awake by this time and dashes after her worried about her only son. When they arrive at the clinic they see the healer looking at them curiously. Her eyes widened at the sight of her Elder.

"What an honor. Oh. What can I help you with Honored Elder?" She says sheepishly twiddling her thumbs in front of her. Then she notices the were-tigress and narrows her eyes at Nodoka. Finally she notices the child's screaming.

"The child has silver somewhere in his body," Koibito says deadly serious. The healer nods and takes the child looking/feeling for any silver. What she saw/felt was disturbing, interesting, and shocking all at once.

"Well," the healer began. "There is no easy way to explain this so," She gulps, Nodoka pales again, and Koibito stares at the healer intently. "The child has silver all through out his body, injected probably, but is breaking up even as we speak. The child should be dead or screaming bloody murder but from the sounds of it, it sounds like he was in a little pain, probably from the needle, and being woke up from a nap." She finished with a sigh.

"So the child will live?" Koibito asked still staring at the healer.

"Well... Yes, the child should be fine even if he should be dead or dieing. Strange." The healer said looking at Ranma curiously. Nodoka breaths a sigh of relief and glares at the healer a little for telling her that her child 'should be dead' even if it was true. She starts forward to take her child but the healer holds him away from the were-tigress. Nodoka was about to use force to get her child back but Koibito came up took Ranma from the healer and gave him to her. The healer and Nodoka give each other one more glare before leaving.

"What does it mean?" Nodoka asked the older woman. She was confused that Ranma, another were-creature, could survive silver.

Koibito sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose trying to stop the impeding headache. "I don't know. This has never happened before so I have nothing to reference it off of. Maybe one of the other Elders can think of something. Come." Koibito said professionally and gently to the younger woman. With that they left for the Elder's Hall.

When they arrived they saw everyone was there including Tenshin, who was looking confused at Ranma being alive, and the masked man not really looking at anything. When they entered all talk silenced and eyes were diverted to them. When they saw Ranma alive they all give a sigh of relief, even Shishikiba. When the masked man saw him he goes wide-eyed and starts to curse under his breath.

When Koibito settles down in her chair she glares at the muttering man. As he's muttering, Shuryoku takes off the man's mask. This reveals dark brown fur, big, round ears, and buckteeth. It was a were-rat. As he sees several large, angry cats glaring at him.

"Well now," States Kedakaineko still glaring at the one who would murder a child. "It seems we have an extinct species on our hands."

"Should have stayed extinct in my opinion," Snorts Tsurugi giving the were-rat an arctic glare.

"Agreed," Said Shishikiba acidly. "Though I do not appreciate a were-tigress giving birth to by brother's child, no child needs to be needlessly killed." Apparently he had done as Koibito had told him and given the child a chance.

"Well then," Shuryoku said coldly. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He said this to make it sound like he had a chance of living.

It was then that he got extremely scared. He knew he had no chance of surviving either way.

"I was t-told to k-k-kill him b-by L-lord Gothwrain. He p-promised m-me and m-my f-f-family wealth if I d-did th-this f-for him," Explained the were-rat calmly. Or about as calmly as a were-rat can in the presence of so many angry were-cats.

"Why was the child ordered to be killed?" Kedakaineko said calmly knowing that if this were-rat had not come, Gothwrain would have killed him and then put another more 'willing' one on the job. But Ranma must have important to offer money to kill a child.

"A-all I h-heard was th-that the Or-oracle s-s-said he was to b-be a th-threat to the cl-clan," He said getting more scared by the second. Then he dropped to his knees with his face on the floor begging for his life.

The Elders went into hushed whispers for a few minutes. Then they turn back to the were-rat with their decision. He looked up to them with hope in his eyes. Hope that he wasn't to be killed.

"We have decided," Kedakaineko announced. "You are not to be executed," The were-rat got the happiest expression on his face while Nodoka and Tenshin looked about to kill the male were-rat anyway. "You will be sent home." He said simply with a slight evil smile on his face. Then the were-rat paled considerably considering his fur. Nodoka directed a glare at Koibito but she returned it with a wink which confused her.

Then the were-rat was escorted out to a holding cell gibbering the whole way. Nodoka turned and was about to ask about all that but was beaten to it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?" Tenshin roared at the Elders pissed beyond reason. "EVEN IF HE DIDN'T KILL RANMA, IT WAS STILL A DAMN GOOD ATTEMPT!"

"The reason we let him go so lightly, as you so put it," Tsurugi said in his cold voice as to quiet Tenshin. "Is that Gothwrain is a very ruthless person. If someone did not get the job done or failed the job he said to do, he or she is killed. Maybe tortured if it was serious enough. Thus if killing a child is so important then Gothwrain with kill the man if he's lucky." He finished looking at the subdued face of Tenshin and Nodoka.

As Tenshin digested this, Nodoka looked at Koibito with expectant eyes. As Koibito looked at her she remembered what the healer said about Ranma. Clearing her throat she got all attention on herself.

"Something has come up," She explained what the healer had said to her and Nodoka after she said this.

"What does this mean?" Nodoka asked once again desperately.

"Perhaps," Started Shishikiba thinking something through in his mind, completely forgetting everything around him. A polite cough wakes him from his internal thoughts and he looks at Kedakaineko imploringly. Kedakaineko raises an eyebrow at him. Then he remembers what he was saying. "Maybe because of the two mixed traits of were-tiger and were-lion," He begins again. "There was not enough 'room' left for the silver allergy all were-creatures are afflicted with. Maybe that is why Gothwrain wants him dead."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Nodoka a little more calmly now that she has an idea of why Ranma was dead from the silver but still nervous as she could still feel the silver in his tiny body.

"We need to get you and the child away as soon as possible." Stated Tsurugi in his emotionless voice. "Gothwrain will send others to get the job done. The sooner you and the child are out the safer you'll be." Still in his emotionless voice but with slight care and worry lacing his words.

"Tomorrow as the sun rises we will see you to the Retreat," said Shuryoku as he stands along with the other Elders. "Until tomorrow." With that that move to leave.

Koibito, Tenshin, and Nodoka carrying Ranma also leave for the couple's home. When they arrive there is little said between them while Tenshin cooks, Koibito does some things for the Elders, and Nodoka feeds Ranma still feeling nervous because of the silver she can feel in him though it is lessened. After she put Ranma to bed, she herself eats with the couple, little being said between the trio.

Finally they exchange pleasantries and go to bed. As the night goes on the silver in Ranma is slowly broken down till there is nothing left.

Still dark out the residents of the female Elder's house awaken once more for final good-byes. Tenshin gives Nodoka a finely crafted katana as a parting gift also with a few bokken in case she wants to train Ranma. Koibito walks up to her and Ranma and hands her an amulet. On it looked to be a white tiger with black eyes and a panther with white eyes coming together to form a cat-like yin-yang sign. She explained that if she took both pieces apart and gave one to put around Ranma's neck that she would always know if he was okay. Nodoka smiled at the older female were-cat with tears in her eyes and did as she was told. The two pieces glowed for a bit but went back to normal. Ranma started to suck on his black panther and the trio smiled at this.

They walked down deserted streets making their way to the center of the village where the Elder's Hall is located. At the entrance they see all except Koibito standing in the order she first saw them in. Then Koibito stands in their ranks and their semi-circle is complete. Tenshin stands to the far side merely watching what is going on.

Shishikiba walks up to Nodoka and surprises her with a bow one would show to a higher rank. "I am sorry for my actions from when you came here. I was upset at the loss of my brother and took it out on an innocent. From the actions of the were-rat I see that my action would have been no different than his and for that I apologize." He then turns and resumes his place with the Elders.

Kedakaineko then steps forward with a smile that reminded her of her grandfather again. "We are here to see you and Ranma off to the Retreat. Though we could not do much for you this is what we can do for you." He hands her a very large bag filled with coins. Inside was filled to the brim with gold pieces. She looked up shocked to the faces of each of the smiling Elders.

"Now, it is time," said Shuryoku coming forward chanting along with Koibito. After several moments of this a circle surrounded the mother and child and they disappeared from the village for years to some.

"May the Gods protect you," No one was sure which said it but all present were thinking it.

OMAKE!!! by: Vilkath

When they arrived they saw everyone was there including Tenshin, who was looking confused at Ranma being alive, and the masked man not really looking at anything. When they entered all talk silenced and eyes were diverted to them. When they saw Ranma alive they all give a sigh of relief, even Shishikiba. When the masked man saw him he goes wide-eyed and starts to curse under his breath.

In a surge of strength the masked man makes a break for it. Scrambling after him in a panic Nodoka and the Elders only get a few feet before they hear a loud 'plunk'. Nodoka and the Elders could only stare at the scene before them. The evil assassin was out cold, face covered with creamed pie, captured inside a huge net made of inter-linked 'Hello Kitty' band-aids hung in the air by a hamster powered pulley system.

Looking to those standing beside the 'trap' only fries the poor were-lions brains even more. Four teenage humans and a large dog are standing next to a large green van. Question like what are four humans doing in the village, how did a car get into Jade, and how did they even know it was a car? Sadly before the poor Elders could pull any brain cells back together the dog stared to speak causing the brain cells to give up and go on vacation.

Finally the small female human with glasses walks away from the group and reaches behind the masked man's ear.

"Let's see who the mystery assassin really is!"

Hundreds of masks later all with logical explanations how she always knew that each face was the real culprit and why...

A very frustrated Tenshin puts a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Forget about his identity and let's just eat him."

A cheer flies threw the were-lions as they try to decide if masked assassins go well with red or white wine.

Author's rant time: All right hope dat's long enough for ya'll. Took me too damn long ta write dis. Don't expect another long chapter like dis in da future mon. I want ta tank all dose dat gave me suggestions. Like it, flame it it's yer decision. See ya!


End file.
